The invention relates to a method of flight path correction of one or more projectiles with the aid of a laser guide beam. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of flight path correction of projectiles employing a guide beam, wherein target data, such as speed, range and direction of movement, are continuously acquired in a fire-guidance system associated with the firing device and are transmitted to the laser apparatus that produces the guide beam, and wherein the respective projectiles each include a receiving apparatus which receives the guide beam. The invention further relates to an apparatus for performing the method.
To increase hit probability, particularly in combat involving moving targets, correction of the projectile flight path, especially at an increased range, is imperative in addition to optimum fire control and a short flight time. For this type of target combat, it is known to use seeking fuze projectiles that have a correspondingly complex sensor arrangement in the projectile tip, or beam-guided projectiles. In beam-guided projectiles, the guide beam can either illuminate the target, in which case the projectile again must have a correspondingly complex sensor arrangement in the projectile tip, or the guide beam is aimed at the missile and guides it to the target according to the data obtained with the fire-guidance system.
In the latter method, it is only possible, with a justifiable outlay, to guide a single projectile to the target with the respective guide beam. Methods of this type are therefore typically used only to guide high-caliber missiles (artillery projectiles or tank projectiles).
A method of flight path correction for rotating projectiles is known from German Patent 25 43 606 C2. In this instance, first a course measurement of the respective projectile is taken by means of an optical device associated with the weapon carrier. The data are then transmitted to the projectile with the aid of the laser guide beam in order to trigger an appropriate correction pulse, and the rolling position angle of the projectile is determined by a corresponding evaluation apparatus in the projectile itself.
A disadvantage of this method as well is that the flight path of only one projectile, not of a plurality of projectiles flying closely one behind the other in time, can be corrected. The quasi-simultaneous correction of projectiles of an automatic cannon volley (swarm) is therefore not possible with this known apparatus.